A Halloween Universe
by KColl2003
Summary: YAHF After Halloween changes him and his charges, Giles gets very ambitious about just what they should do with their new powers
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Halloween Universe

Rating: R

Story: Action\Adventure

Feedback: In lieu of a Faithbot yeah.

E-Mail: KeithColl

Disclaimer: None of the chars involved belong to me, nor do I seek to make a profit from my usage of these characters.

**FIC: A Halloween Universe (1/?)**

The Higher Planes

Flames leapt and roared, whipped on by great winds, engulfing ruined cities as dirty rain bucketed down from ash-grey clouds, the polluted water doing nothing to slow the fires' spread. The planet shook as chasms opened up, swallowing streets and city blocks whole before closing once again. Typhoons roared pushing great showers of boulders down hillsides and mountains, flattening once-mighty metropolises beneath them.

"NO! NO! NO!" Zeus let out an assembly chamber shaking roar, he and his fellow Sky-Fathers watching calamitous events unfold, the end finally coming to what was for so many of them their favourite planet. "We did not battle for so many millennia to see it end like that!"

"And yet," Odin rasped, his voice like a dagger dragged across gravel, and his one eye impassive and as cold as an Artic iceberg. "You stood with us all when we signed the Observation Only Treaty one hundred million years ago." Odin shrugged. "Since then-."

"Since then alien races have entered this reality masquerading as us to interfere with our children's evolution, alien race after alien race, not to mention those damn demons," spat Ukko, the Finnish god's eyes glowing with fury.

"And what do you suggest we do about it?" queried Dagda, the Celtic God looking around. "We are much diminished."

Zeus pursed his lips as he looked through the hall. As much as he loathed to admit it, the Celtic Skyfather had a point. The hall they met in had once held close to three thousand, but now barely a tenth survived to attend these meetings. Terrible wars with The Elder Gods, The Chaos Cabal, The Dragonswarm, The Multi-Taloned Claw, and Pain's Hordes had taken a terrible toll. Then after one final conflict, this against the Old Ones, they'd been forced to join the other Great Powers in agreeing to step aside, to just watch, they who had been caretakers of the universe since in its inception, now were forced to watch as the universe teetered on an abyss that would forever engulf it.

"If the other side thinks to play around with the Fates then perhaps we can do the same?"

Zeus turned to the speaker, a tall, gaunt-faced man with thinning hair and a cocksure expression. "Ah Loki," he didn't bother to hide his contempt. "And why do you care? You have never been a willing ally to us."

"No," Loki shook his head, the God's grin widening as he savoured Zeus' disdain, "I haven't. But my goal is always chaos, change, anarchy. Never destruction. When the world ends I lose my favourite toy."

Zeus stared at the trickster god, fuming inwardly at his inability to read him. He hated to engage him, in his mind to do so lent the Trickster a false legitimacy. Finally he nodded. "What do you suggest?"

Loki shimmered from his current form to a far more beguiling busty raven-tressed beauty who'd be the envy of any centrefold or Hollywood starlet. "We need a trigger event, an event we can use to alter and speed up human development."

"We have to be subtle about such actions," warned Horus.

"Subtlety is a talent of mine," Loki replied as he shimmered from his current curvy form to that of a thin middle-aged woman with greying hair and crow's feet around her imperious eyes.

"What event do you suggest?" Odin rumbled, the leader of the Norse Pantheon looking sick to his belly to even be talking to Loki.

"Why dear father, one of my favourites, the Sunnydale Halloween," Loki replied.

Zeus raised an eyebrow even as he waved the muttering assemblage to silence. "Too few were affected too slightly for too short a time."

"But what if we organise it so more are permanently affected?" Loki challenged.

"What do you mean?" Ukko grunted.

"Our interference would have to take two forms," Loki replied. "First of all I would have to manipulate the group known as the Scoobies, make sure certain harmful members are eliminated, others are added, strengthening the group in numbers, resolve, and skillsets-."

"How would you do that without being noticed?" Horus challenged. "If the other Higher Powers or even those observers, the thrice-cursed Powers That Be notice your interference it'll destroy the Treaty, and make everything worse than it already is."

"I am the master of manipulation, the hand that works in shadows, the master of misdirection," Loki grinned as he shimmered into another form, that of a short, fat man with thinning hair and several chins.

"And if we do all this without being noticed, what would the second stage be?" Svarog demanded.

"When my blessed worshipper calls upon Janus, we pour our power into him, ensuring the enchantment has lasting effect on the chosen," Loki replied. "Anybody watching at that moment, given the Hellmouth interfering energies will notice nothing. It will be considered but a freak occurrence."

"And how far back in time will you want to be sent to begin your meddlings?" Odin snarled, hatred souring his features.

"To the time the senior Watcher was a trainee," Loki replied.

"Why so early?" Horus asked.

"To influence his friendships at that time, perhaps give him a greater power base within the Council, more 'adults' as the humans call them to lead with," Loki replied, an anticipatory glint entering his eyes. "Then I'll work from there."

"Remember, the Powers That Be can't even suspect you've been interfering,"

Loki laughed at Horus' warning, his form shimmery into a tall, willowy woman with silvery-blonde hair, fine, almost elfin features, and slanted emerald eyes. "I'll never leave the shadows, they won't even realise I was there."

* * *

1997

The library's tables and chairs had been stacked in the inner office, giving them the space to hang skeleton-embroidered curtains from the rear with illuminated skull LED lights dangling from the top, concealing both the stacks of books and the set of speakers Oz and Devon had loaned him to supply the party's doubtless raucously untuneful music. A pair of ceiling-hung witches flanked the doorway while a roll of barbed wire framed the entrance's doorframe. Pumpkin orange balloons hung from the ceiling while the far wall was hung with a curtain of giant spiders and vampire bats, he'd thrown a tablecloth with glowing skulls on it over the counter and held it down with two foot corner rubber gravestones in each corner, while above the counter hung bunting cut in the shape of giant bats and spiders. Even the party food was being served in traditionally ghoulish 'cauldrons' and turned-over, hollowed-out plastic skulls.

Giles smiled ruefully as he examined the carnage he and his fellow Watchers had wrought on his precious library, perhaps they'd gone over the top. But his charges, his children, worked hard and risked themselves on a daily basis, they deserved a night off.

Of course so did he and his fellow Watchers. The kids simultaneously kept them on their toes and ran them bloody ragged. He'd hate to admit it but without the assistance of Diana Dormer, Gwen Post, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and Robin Wood he'd be swamped under.

The first wrinkle was the Slayer in that there were two of them rather than the customary one, his original Slayer, Kendra had died for two minutes by electrocution calling Diana's young firebrand, Faith. There was a healthy but friendly competition between the two, probably caused by their extremely differing personalities, Faith the mouthy, yet good-hearted rebel and Kendra, the shy, diffident bookworm.

And then there was the Potentials, the Council in their wisdom sending those they deemed most likely to be Called to the Hellmouth to ensure a continuing presence. There was Kennedy, an aggressive young lesbian with a ton of attitude, Dana, a shy, dreadfully damaged girl who'd been brought out of her shell by Faith's gruff coaxing, Alonna Gunn, a ringlet-haired black girl, and Vi, a shy red-head who'd somehow bonded with Rona, a bombastic black girl.

Then there were the highly non-regulation hanger-ons and assistants they'd somehow accumulated. Foremost amongst them were two seniors, Alonna's brother Charles, who stubbornly insisted he stay close to his sister, and his best friend and petrol-head, Oliver Pike. Together with a group of Sophomore lads – Owen Thurman, Jesse McNally, and Xander Harris, they provided much of the Slayers' back-up muscle. The youths were ably trained by Robin Wood, the black Watcher was proficient in several of the Orient's martial arts.

Giles supposed it was inevitable that the mouth of hell have the beginnings of a very promising coven with three witches, Willow Rosenberg, who might well turn out to be the most powerful witch in several generations, Amy Madison, and Tara MacClay, and a pretty decent warlock, Michael Czajak.

Then there was the 'nerd-squad' – Jonathan Levinson, Warren Mears, Lance Lincoln, Freddy Iverson, and Tucker Wells. Admittedly they weren't much use in patrolling or even physical altercations within the school walls, but regular demons when it came to book research and translation.

Finally there was the rest of them, the timid possible abuse victim, Anne Steele. Larry Blaisdell and Scott Hope, the boys possibly ostracised by the mainstream of school society for no other reason than their sexuality, and Devon MacLeish and Daniel Osburne, by rights the two members of the local band far too popular to be hanging out with them, and yet here every night they weren't either rehearsing or 'gigging'.

Yes, it could be chaotic and yet Giles was sure their Slayers' lives were enriched by having more friends than would normally be allowed them. And part of that enrichment was tonight's party.

He just wondered what costume his fellow Watchers had picked up for him while he'd been busy decorating this place. Good lord, he prayed it wasn't too embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **None of the TV shows, films, or comics mentioned here belong to me nor do I seek to profit from them.

**FIC: A Halloween Universe (2/?)**

"Oh bloody hell!" Giles spat out bile as he rose to his hands and knees, blood thundering in his ears. Somehow he knew his already keen intellect had been increased twelve to fifteen fold, that he was fluent in every language ever spoken and even some that were fictional, and that his memory was now eidetic and his recall instant.

However that wasn't the truly amazing thing. No that was the crashing beat of his no longer one but now two hearts.

After the chaos of last night, whatever extra-dimensional deity that had interfered, had ensured that he was now to all extents and purposes a time lord. Giles smiled as he heard the groaning sounds of his companions coming around. If not only he was permanently changed then the threats of the Hellmouth were far less then they once had been.

"Hey, Giles," he felt a hand upon his elbow and then Faith was effortlessly lifting him to his feet, "you five by five?"

Giles rubbed at his throbbing head. "Yes, I'm fine better than fine-."

"I'd say?" Faith's dark eyes narrowed as she peered at him. "You're not 'xactly human are you, 'least not any more."

"No, I don't believe I am," Giles looked around the room. "It appears that everyone here has been changed by Halloween, correct?" Nods and muttered affirmations followed his query. "Excellent, then we need to discuss just who went as what and then formulate a strategy based on that."

"A strategy?" Wesley queried.

"We have been enhanced in varying ways, it would be a shame not to take advantage of them," Diana answered for him, her tone as clipped and cool as ever but her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Precisely," Giles nodded. "I went as the Doctor, a character from the British TV program, Doctor Who. As such my physiology has been made much more robust, my knowledge of language increased, my memory and recalled improved, and my intellect boosted exponentially."

After a second Diana followed suit. "I'm a fan of Doctor Who as well so I went as the Rani, so I also have the skills and abilities close to those as Giles."

Gwen Post was next. "I'm also a fan of Doctor Who, so I went as another Time Lady, Romana, as such I'll be close to Giles and Diana in intellect and such."

"Three Time Lords?" Wesley shook his head. "Does that mean three TARDISes?"

"I'm afraid not," Giles grimaced, "our costumes came sans craft."

"Ah," Wesley shrugged, "at least I kept this." Giles felt his jaw drop when the younger Watcher turned on a blue light-sabre, its familiar hum filling the air. "I went as Obi Wan Kenobi, so I'm now a fully fledged Jedi with all the skills and abilities that entails."

"Wonderful." By this point, Giles was almost dancing a bloody jig. Three time-lords and a jedi, the Hellmouth wouldn't know what hit it. Already his mind was racing, planning a hundred different strategies and designing a thousand inventions, but he forced himself to focus. Thank god he was no longer human, this sort of intellect would drive him into a dribbling mess within a day or so. He looked towards Robin Wood. "And you were?"

"T'Challa, King of Wakanda, supreme athlete, master martial artist, and genius inventor and tactician," Wood bowed slightly and smiled. "And before you ask, several of his inventions are part of my costume including – my camouflage cloak, energy daggers, and gloves that have fingertips that shoot a sleeping gas."

Giles nodded before looking towards the two Slayers, his jaw dropping as he finally registered Faith's costume. "Ms. Marvel, bloody hell." The Slayer's shit-eating grin told him just how much the teen beauty was enjoying his discomfort. Turning, he shook his head and looked towards Kendra. "Who did you go as dear?"

"I went as Monica Rambeau, who could transform and control herself into any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum," Kendra replied. "I can fly, go invisible, intangible, fire energy blasts from my palms."

"Interesting," Giles pursed his lips, the genius scientist within could see the possibilities. With a little bit of practice, Monica could do practically anything with the world's communications and defence systems. Turning, he looked towards the Potentials. "And you, ladies?"

Kennedy smirked. "I went as Spider-Woman, I'm now three or four times stronger, faster, and more durable than a Slayer, other stuff too."

Vi flushed, the red-head blinking nervously. "I went as Black Canary, so I now have a super-sonic scream capable of knocking people out and shattering objects, I'm also way better at martial arts then I was."

Rona was next to speak. "I went as Jet, so my powers are somewhat similar to Kendra's."

"I went as Natasha Irons from DC," Alonna said then shrugged. "I have armor that boosts my strength to super-human levels, and rockets in my boots to fly. The armor can grow to heights of up to 60 feet, and it is equipped with energy weapons and projectile weaponry. I also have a hammer which has inertial dampeners causing the hammer's force to increase the farther it is thrown. It can also fire electromagnetic pulses and generate electrical and magnetic fields."

Giles' eyes burnt with interest. "What a fascinating piece of technology, I'll have to have a look at it."

Dana raised a hand. "I went as a Jedi like Mr. Pryce, so I've got a light-sabre too!"

Giles smiled fondly at the enthused child, sometimes with her troubled past Dana acted younger than her fifteen years, but she was making considerable progress and given what he remembered from the first two Star Wars films becoming a Jedi would help give her the tools to cope. "And as for the rest of you?"

Charles was first to speak up, the shaven-headed black shrugging. "Luke Cage was always my man, so I went as him, I'm now twenty-five tons strong, bullet-proof, recover real fast from injury."

Oliver was next. "I went as Qui-Gon Jinn, another of the new Jedis, so…"

Jesse McNally was next, the boy grinning gleefully. "Xander and I wanted to go as Hercules and Thor-."

"Oh bloody hell," Giles' heart sank at the thought of these two being the most powerful beings in existence, "you didn't?" They were good-hearted lads, but hardly the most considered individuals.

"Nah, they didn't have the costumes in," Xander replied. "So we went as Fandral and Hogun of the Warriors Three, so we're both slightly stronger, faster, and more durable than Gunn."

"Bloody hell," Giles repeated. It seemed despite his increased intellect, his vocabulary hadn't likewise improved. He looked towards Owen. "And you Owen?"

"Spiderman," the young man replied. "I'm a ten tonner, super-agile, super-fast, super-durable, great reflexes, and probably have a spidey-sense." The young man smiled suddenly. "And I don't think passing science is going to be a problem any more."

Anne Steele was the next to speak, the usually twitchy blonde looking unusually serene for her. "I went as a Jedi knight, so you know Jedi."

Larry Blaisdell was next. "I went as Richard Dragon, DC's master of martial arts."

"And because we're two halves of the one whole," Scott giggled as he held onto his boy-friend's hand, "I went as Bronze Tiger, another of DC's masters of martial arts."

Giles nodded. The two young men's increase in abilities would come in very handy for at least one of the schemes germinating in the back of his mind. "Hey," Devon raised a hand, "I went as Galen from Crusade, you know the Babylon Five spin-off, so now I can create illusions, go invisible, have a forcefield, hurl fireballs and concussive blasts."

Daniel was next to speak, a half-smile on his normally inscrutable features. "Yoda from Star Wars, I was."

Giles smiled as a nervous titter ran through the room at Oz's usage of the ancient Jedi's speech pattern, grateful at the young guitarist for lightening the mood. "And what about you four?" Giles peered eagerly at the quartet of the witches and wizards.

Michael smiled, the goth youth seeming unusually 'up' for him. "I went as Ebenezer McCoy from the Dresden Files, so I'm way more powerful magically than I was."

Willow was next, the red-head's cheeks flushed from excitement. "I went as DC's Enchantress, so I'm lot more powerful too."

"I went as Marvel's Topaz," Amy proudly added. "Ditto on the magic power increase."

"I…I w…went as Amanda Sefton," Tara whispered. "I'm a lot more powerful too."

"Yes," Giles nodded. As a mage of some small ability himself, Giles could certainly tell that all four had had their magical abilities increased considerably. Shaking his head in slight disbelief at just what had happened, he turned to the final sub-group and smiled softly. "Who did you all go as?"

Warren was predictably first to speak, in Giles' view not as brilliant as Jonathan but the small clique's foremost personality. "I went as Tony Stark," the youth grinned. "My intellect's through the roof, and I've got a ton of ideas quite apart from my actual suit – flesh healing serum that closes an open wound in two seconds, one man submarine, a hovercraft\tank hybrid, satellite systems, remote-controlled digger, anti-freeze pills, various automated security devices, the Avengers Quinjets, holographic image-inducer, and sunglasses that provide the wearer with the ability to record all he sees, take vitals, get readouts, and employ lie detection software."

"Excellent, son," Giles nodded dazedly. "You need to start working on designs and prototypes for those objects, especially the sunglasses." Giles looked towards the others. "Boys?"

Lance Lincoln was next to speak up. "I went as Hank Pym, so now I can shrink to the size of half an inch or grow up to 100 feet tall. I also have a cybernetic helmet that enables me to speak to insects and blasters in my costume's gloves that mean I can sting an attacker. I also know a ton about artificial intelligence." Lance paused then continued. "I've also got and could reverse engineer these goggles that enhance my peripheral vision that record video of whatever the wearer sees, they also contain a retinal scanner and analytical sensor including devices that analyse differing energies."

Finally it was Jonathan's turn. "I went as Batman, so as well as my own enhanced skills I have a bunch of gadgets I can invent. Some stuff that'll be really handy in Slaying."

"Good lord," Giles whispered, even his enhanced mind reeling with this group's possibility.

And it still wasn't finished, Freddy Iverson went next. "I went as the Blue Beetle from DC, Ted Kord, so as well as being a skilled martial artist, I'm a kick-ass inventor too. He invented a BB gun that was a handheld weapon that could blind villains with a flash of light, or knock them back with a compressed air blast capable of felling a charging rhino, the weapon comes with an added security feature that it would function only when the Blue Beetle held it, becoming inactive without contact with special circuitry in the Beetle costume's gloves."

"A non-lethal gun," Giles muttered. That could sell very well to law-enforcement and private security agencies.

Last to speak up was Tucker Wells. "I went as Mr. Fantastic, Reed Richards from Marvel. In addition to having a stretchy body, I was my verse's smartest hero. I could create unstable molecules, a synthetic material which can be altered easily and adapt to a certain environment, allowing them to be incredibly resilient to drastic changes in heat, cold, pressure, density, dirt, etc. making them ideal for use as superhero costumes-."

Xander let out a chortle. "Look whose our tailor."

"And remote control surveillance cameras that can be used in the sea, volcanos, space, all sort of hostile environments," Tucker continued after a glare at Xander. "And vibra-guns capable of utilising sonicwaves to sap strength from their victims. Another non-lethal gun. And that's as well as teleportation devices, force fields, alternative energy sources, terra-forming, and space craft."

"Good lord," Giles felt both of his hearts began to pound with excitement. Forcing himself to calm, he glanced out of the window. When they'd awoken it had just been dawn, but now it was closer to school-time. "I think it's best," his gaze returned to the students, "if you all hurry home, change and come back to school for your lessons. Act normally and keep your eyes open for any of your fellow students who might have changed."

"And while we're doing that," Faith queried, as forthright as ever. "What will you be doing?"

Giles smirked, a little bit of the Ripper coming out together with the rebel Time Lord. "Given what's happened today we need to plan."


	3. Chapter 3

FIC: A Halloween Universe (3/?)

She stared mutely, helplessly into the mirror opposite her. She looked the same as she always did, but the changes, the way she felt, the power coursing through her was impossible to ignore, to deny.

And yet such things were impossible, even on the Hellmouth. She'd put here by her people to observe, but to never interfere, not to even interact with any of the principals she was supposed to be spying on. But now such instructions were superfluous next to the priority of finding out just what she was and if she was the only one so affected.

She took a rattling breath, frightened despite her enhanced power. It was time for Rupert Giles to be introduced to the real her.

* * *

Giles beamed as he closed the inner door behind the last of his fellow Watchers. "Ladies, gentlemen, we have an opportunity here," he announced.

"What do you have in mind?" Wesley queried.

"What don't I have in mind," Giles riposted. "I hate to be immodest but myself, Gwen, and Diana are minds the human race has never even dreamed of having. And that's without counting the other half dozen people that would be considered far beyond genius now within our number and the four magicians that have power that hasn't been seen since Merlin was a lad. Then, consider the empowered amongst us, including several Jedi. I think our aims of merely protecting Sunnydale aren't lofty enough, not by a long shot."

"Shouldn't we at least be considering where and how we got these powers?" Wood demanded.

Giles shrugged as he looked around the room. "We're all either experienced mages or at least occultists, we could name anything close to a hundred beings with the power to do this – demon-lords, demi-gods, Old Ones, Elementals, or even actual gods. While I agree we should run as many tests as possible to see if this is permanent, I don't see how investigating how we got changed and why helps anybody. With our enhancements we've given a real opportunity to ensure that not only are our charges far more capable than usual to deal with the normal problems of being a Slayer, but to ensure the world itself is a far better, safer place."

"I can agree with your goals in theory, but I'd like to hear specifics?" Wood demanded.

"Our duty is to protect the world, but our aims should be so much more," Giles replied. "We could make it a better world."

"Those are very ambitious aims," Diana commented after a moment of shocked silence. "Laudable but ambitious."

"But achievable," Giles commented before looking towards his two fellow time lords and then at the other two Watchers. "Given our enhanced intellects and abilities, within our grasp."

"You're still dealing with vagaries," Gwen accused.

"Yes, I realise that, however I have several plans in mind," Giles replied.

"Detail them," Wesley challenged.

"Firstly we need a computer the like of which has never been seen and a secure base," Giles replied. "I, we have knowledge to make technology, unfortunately the most advanced of it such as our TARDISes is eons beyond what we could build today. However, once we have a computer and our own satellite system-."

"Satellites too?" Wes snorted. "You intend to build satellites too?"

"Not exactly," Giles smiled. "I'll explain that later too. Once we have the system up, I intend to use it to hack," his smile widened at the thought of him becoming a computer expert beyond compare, "the systems of the banks that deal with the world's crime cartels, terrorist groups, and third world dictators, and steal their money and place it in our accounts. Then we use the funds in a multiple of ways."

"Such as?" Wesley demanded.

"Between us and those who've been mentally enhanced, we can come up with formulas to help combat any number of degenerative illnesses or diseases, can create scientific prototypes for cleaner energy sources, help terra-form, all sorts of ways we can help, we anonymously release these formulas and designs to think-tanks while also anonymously funding the most promising scientific programs. We can also start hundreds of scientific scholarships throughout the world, turning out hundreds of extra doctors, scientists, and engineers every year."

"That's all very beautiful world," Robin commented. "But demon hunting?"

"Yes," Giles nodded. "As I mentioned, some of these funds will be used to create a base in town, somewhere secure with the best of weaponry, research equipment, and training facilities, even a place for people to stay if need be. In addition, everyone who works for us will be put on salary, their pay equal to that of a senior Watcher. But also, we could create a global network connected by the information super highway and funded at least in part by us of hunters across the globe, with us as the hub and able to be called on by any of our partners in a crisis. I'm sure it would take only a couple of days to come up with a comprehensive list of hunters throughout the world. These hunters will also be supplied with a thorough database of vampire Masters, demons, spells, creatures, occult organisations, and dimensions to assist them in their hunting, a database that these hunters can themselves edit."

Gwen shook her head. "The Council won't like this."

"Yes," Giles nodded. "They won't. I intend to deal with them too."

"Going to war with the Council? With their influence?" Wesley queried.

"All of us know and could list Watchers who feel the Council in its current incarnation has out-lived its usefulness," Giles replied. "And once they find out how we've been changed, they'll perceive us as a threat, they can't help it, it's their mindset. I propose that we wipe out the Council's bank funds as well, and invite all the Watchers we believe can be trusted over here, together with whatever arcane texts and potentials they have. Given Larry and Scott's new martial arts expertise they'd be ideal at training the girls. And given our power the Potentials will be far safer here than where they could be picked off by any demon."

"What if the Council attempts to strike back?" Wesley demanded.

"Then we use their own secrets against them, use the leverage they have stored against the government to use it to force them to dismantle the Council, take away its foreign-based agents diplomatic immunity etc," Giles replied. "And speaking of which, I think we should do something about Wolfram & Hart."

"No-one's ever dared move against them," Wood shook his head.

"No-one's had the advantages we have," Giles replied. "Again, information is the key. We're going to hack their computers and use the information we can find of their cases of witness intimidation, perjuries, fabrication or disposal of evidence, and bribery of the judiciary. Then when we have the cases built, we deliver them to the relevant law enforcement agencies. Even if it doesn't end with Wolfram & Hart being closed down, the resulting furore and bad publicity will cripple and entangle the law firm for years to come, they'll haemorrhage clients, lose money and influence, be unable to attract the best new graduates."

"It sounds like a good plan, but you're assuming you'll find the evidence," Wood commented.

"We'll find it." Giles promised. "Now to build this computer we'll need an initial investment, I have eighty thousand pounds in the bank, the rest of you?"

"Fifty thousand," Diana replied. "I had planned to put it in trust for Faith, but I imagine you'll increase my funds substantially."

"Oh," Giles smirked, "I think you can guarantee that."

"The same as Diana," Gwen replied. "Just north of fifty thousand."

"Thirty-five thousand pounds," Wesley replied.

Wood smiled wryly. "I'm not from money like the rest of you, I have maybe ten thousand pounds."

"That's more than adequate for a start," Giles nodded thoughtfully. "Given the price of local real estate, we should be able to purchase a near-by warehouse, then use what we have left equip it with biometric scanners, proximity alarms, infra-red sensors, x-ray machines, and voice verification." Giles smiled ruefully as language he would have once regarded as techno-babble rolled off his tongue as easily as ancient Latin or Greek might once have done so. "Then, once that is done we build the computer and alter the satellites. Then we re-fund our operation and make our move."

Wood shook his head. "You weren't exactly clear on how you would take over the satellite systems?"

"Not systems," Giles grinned, he had the knowledge to do it, but it would be impossible to do it without causing every government in the world to do so, "but satellites in the systems." Seeing the others' bemused looks, he clarified. "For decades a dozen or so of the major nations of the world have been launching satellites into orbit. Some of these are weaponed satellites, astronomical satellites, weather, spy, communication, and navigation satellites. There's perhaps hundreds of them, and Earth tech being what it is, some of them will be up in the air not doing anything because they've gone off-line. By hacking into each nation's space agency and comparing where the satellites are supposed to be with where the signals are, I can tell which ones have gone off line, hijack and rewire them, and feed them into our own orbital spy network."

"Thus creating our own network without having to launch anything or anybody being aware," Wesley whistled. "An elegant solution."

"Good idea, but how do you figure to rewire the satellites, they're a little far to reach up and grab," Wood grunted.

"We do have a number of people who can fly into space and breathe without air," Diana broke in. "None of them are the scientific types, but we do have several amongst our number we can fit up with home-made astronaut suits and send up with them to do the actual work."

"What sort of equipment will you need for this super-computer?" Wood asked.

Giles nodded, savouring the brain-storming. "Plenty of motherboards and microchips obviously so we can wire them together, several servers, plenty of RAM chips, modems, aerials. Basically equipment you can pick up at any radio ham shop, any computer warehouse, or electronic wholesaler. I propose we send the youngsters out to a variety of shops across the state so that we avoid notice." Giles looked towards Gwen and Diana. "Give us the equipment and within a day the three of us will engineer a computer more advanced than anything this world will see for over a century."

"Okay, I think we agree with at least the spirit of Giles' plan," Wesley was the one who broke the silence that finished Giles' announcement. "The first step will obviously be the-." Wesley broke off, his brow furrowing . "I sense-."

"There's somebody in the outer library," Wood announced, the black man rising with a supernatural grace and swinging the door open.

"Mr. Giles, I need to speak to, speak to Mr. Giles."

Giles rose, somewhat nonplussed to find himself confronted by a teary-eyed, shame-faced Principal Snyder. "Principal is there something I can help you with?"

"Mr. Giles, Mr. Giles," the short man shook his head and took a rattling breath. "I apologise for my state. Last night I dressed as Atticus Finch-."

"From "To Kill A Mockingbird'," Giles approved. "I applaud your literary taste." If nothing else, he silently added.

"Yes, yes, but this morning I woke up with something I'd never had before." The Principal glanced down at his feet. "A conscience." The Principal looked up. "I've been put here to spy on you by the Mayor-."

"Why?" Wood demanded.

"He's a black arts sorcerer with aims for greater power," the Principal replied. "I didn't care as long as the cheques kept clearing, but now, now, I can't shut my eyes without seeing his smirking face."

"You keep planning this," Wesley declared, "I'll deal with him."

"You're sure?" Giles directed a look at the younger Watcher.

"I doubt one dark arts mage can manage a Jedi Knight," Wesley declared before stalking out.

* * *

He stared in disbelief into the mirror, seeing his reflection for the first time in over two centuries, the thundering of his heart secondary confirmation of his new status as a human being. Whatever had happened last night had turned him human, and he could no longer put off what he'd come here to do, to confront Rupert Giles and his Slayers.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins looked up from his paperwork, jaw dropping as a man he recognised as Wesley Whyndham-Pryce stalked into his office. Gathering himself, he opened his mouth to shout for assistance.

"Don't bother," the Englishman interrupted before he could utter a syllable, "I've manipulated your staff so they didn't notice my entry, nor will they notice any shouting."

Wilkins forced a smile even as he mustered power. "You're exhibiting an unguessed for level of composure and skill, Mr. Whyndham-Pryce."

"Things changed last night, things changed like you have no idea."

"Let's see," Wilkins threw a fireball at the Englishman, "does fire still burn?"

The Watcher smirked. "Only when it hits the target."

Wilkins' mouth widened when his attack dissipated on an invisible shield. Legs suddenly shaky, he tried to force himself up but then his adversary was leaping over the desk and a humming, fluorescent energy blade was arcing towards his neck.

* * *

"Huh." Wesley gazed down dispassionately at the decapitated corpse at his feet, smoke wafting up from the severed neck. "Looks like it's election time."


	4. Chapter 4

**FIC: Halloween Universe (4/?)**

For a moment he stood at his house's doorway, his newly-beating heart thundering in his chest as he stared tentatively out into the light. What if it was all a trick? What if everything else was different but the moment he stepped outside he would combust like the rest of his brethren?

Telling himself there was only one way to find out he stepped outside and gasped. Tears sprung into his eyes as for the first time in centuries he bathed himself in the sun's warm embrace. He didn't know for how long he stood there before shaking himself, squaring his shoulders, and starting towards the high school.

* * *

"Cordelia! Cordelia! We have to talk!"

Cordelia bit back a sigh as she stepped away from her locker and turned towards the speaker with teeth-gritted patience. It was way too early to be putting up with Harmony's nonsense. "What do you want?"

"You know what we want!" Aura wailed before Harmony could speak. "We're all freaks now, and it's your fault."

Cordelia impaled Aura with her most penetrating gaze. "How do you figure?"

Aura flinched then met her eyes. "These costumes were your idea. Marvel Comics are geek chic you said, we should go as a theme, Marvel mutants you said."

Cordelia bit back a snap as she slammed her locker door shut. As much as she hated to admit it she was at the very least partially to blame, as Aura said the costumes were her idea. "Fine," she replied, there was one person she knew who might know what had happened, she looked around and nodded when she realised all of her Cordettes were there, including the recent transfer from California, Nina Ash, and the Texas twig who did all their science and maths homework, Winifred Burkle, "follow me."

* * *

"Let's see what technology designs do we have between us?" Giles queried to Gwen & Diana, both Robin and Wesley having left to search out some potential premises for their group.

"Anti-gravity, cloaking, forcefields," Gwen replied before looking towards Diana. "I think those unstable molecules mentioned by Mr. Wells could come in very handy."

"I've also got artificial intelligence, something I think young Mr. Lincoln in the guise of Henry Pym could assist with, droids," Diana replied. "Rudimentary terra-forming, teleportation, enhanced prosthetics, something in advance of a century of what they currently have, alternative energy sources, gene splicing to enhance the base human, anti-matter weaponry, plasma and sonic weaponry, portable scanners capable of taking extensive mineral, biological, and energy readings, and powered exoskeletons."

"I've got plans for a warp drive," Giles mused. "Tractor beams, holographic technology, very useful for training as well as educational and games, could make a mint out of that, advanced radar, and of course radar scrambling, weather control technology, and of course even easier better predictive weather forecasting, of course there's the universal translator, I can design one simply by reverse-engineering just how the TARDIS did it."

Gwen sighed. "It's a shame we don't have the TARDIS."

"Given the power requirements initially required to give our people the power of time, I think such things are unwise at the moment," Giles replied. The inability to time travel was an ache in both of his hearts, but he had to ignore that to concentrate on improving the present.

"Excuse me, which of you is Mr. Giles?"

Giles glanced up, surprised to see a pair of twenty-somethings entering the library, one a quite pretty girl with long ringleted hair, the other a scruffy, sharp-featured fellow. "That would be me," Giles rose and strode over to meet the pair. "How can I help you?"

It was the woman rather than the man who answered. "I'm Harriet Doyle, you can call me, Harri, this is my husband, Francis, call him Doyle. My husband and I are interested in learning all we can about demons so I suggested we move here. I'm busy working on my thesis for my demonology degree," Giles raised an eyebrow, "and because of my expertise in the field, I know who you are. And last night we went to a party in our Halloween costumes, but today, today we are our costumes, we have all their powers, their memories. And we were hoping you'd know what's happened."

"Yes," Giles nodded. "I can't help you with the why or even the how, but I can confirm that all the affected costumes came from one store, and it seems so far that the changes are permanent." Giles paused for a second. "If I may be so bold, who did you go as?"

The Doyles looked at one another. "We wanted to go as a couple, husband and wife you know," drawled Doyle. "So I'm Luke Skywalker, and the good wife is Mara Jade Skywalker."

Giles beamed. Two more Jedi Knights. Excellent. "I'd like to offer you the opportunity to join our group?"

Harri's nose wrinkled. "The Council's goals are laudable, but their methods…"

"I understand your reluctance," Giles pursed his lips. "Trust me when I say we no longer have any intention or reason for staying aligned to the Council."

Harri and Doyle exchanged looks. "Can we think about it?" drawled Doyle, an obvious Irishman to judge from his accent.

"Of course," Giles nodded. "Take as long as you need, but you'll find us an exciting group to work with."

* * *

"Mr. Giles we have to talk!"

Giles groaned. He'd barely finished guiding the Doyles out only to now be confronted by the hectoring Ms. Chase. He'd never get any work done this way. Cordelia Chase was many things, beautiful, vain, shrill, wilful, and demanding, but she was also very strong-willed, intelligent, and brave. A complicated girl hidden beneath a beauty queen facade. "Do you want me to deal with her, Rupert?"

"No, I'll manage," Giles forced a smile, "you and Gwen keep on working at those force field designs." Rising, he strode over to the cheerleader, his disquiet growing as he registered her clique trailing in behind her. Oh goody, she brought reinforcements. "How may I help you?"

"Don't come over all English with me, Mr. Books!" the statuesque brunette demanded. "You know all about the weird stuff that happens around here, so tell me, why are we still our costumes from last night?"

Oh bloody hell, Giles mouth opened and shut several times. There was little he could imagine as more terrifying than the Cordettes empowered. His mouth opened and shut again. He just prayed they didn't go as Kryptonians or Gallifreyans or New Gods or Eternals.

If that happened… Well the world's fashion houses were just about to have a very bad year.

"Might I ask," he cleared his throat and forced away nerves, "might I ask who you went as?"

Cordelia briefly preened herself before answering. "I went as Psylocke, a telepath and telekinetic, I'm also versed in the martial arts."

"I went as Polaris," Harmony added. "So now I have the power of magnetism."

"I went as Storm," Aura was next. "I have the power to control the weather."

"I went as Firestar so I can control microwave energy," Aphrodesia declared.

Nina Ash was next. "I went as Dazzler, so I can transform sound into light, and control it."

Next was Joy Adams, current captain of that highly American activity, the cheerleader squad. "I went as Magma, I have the powers of geokinesis and pyrokinesis."

Last to speak was the shy Winifred Burkle. "I went as Wind Dancer, I can control the wind."

Good lord, this was truly terrifying. "The truth is, I don't know just what caused these changes, however I'd like to offer you the opportunity to use your powers to help myself and a number of your classmates to battle the supernatural," Giles reluctantly replied. Somebody had to bloody watch these lasses. God only knew what sort of trouble they'd get into on their own. "Given your talents, you would be paid very, very well."

Cordelia scowled then nodded. "But don't suppose this means we'll be hanging around with your nerds outside of class!"

"Oh perish the thought," Giles murmured as the whirlwind that was Ms. Chase led her Cordettes out of the library. His eyes widened at the two as until then unnoticed females stood just inside the library door.

One he recognised as the olive-hued computer teacher, Jenny Calendar, and the other was a pretty, glacial-eyed blonde. "Ms. Calendar," Giles nodded towards his fellow Sunnydale High staffer before looking towards the mystery woman. "And you are?"

"Detective Kate Lockley."

Giles raised an eyebrow. A detective? This could get complicated. "Given the day I'm having," Giles affected a breezy tone, "I assume you're here to ask me about Halloween?"

"I went as Witchblade," Kate replied. "A mystical weapon that can only be used by females. The Witchblade can produce protective armour, stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, and wings. It can shoot energy blasts, serve as a lock pick and heal wounds. I went as her primarily because she's another cop."

After a second Jenny followed suit. "I went as Adi Galla from Star Wars, I'm a Jedi Knight."

Giles nodded. His enhanced intellect and eidetic memory combined to guide him to the realisation that Ms. Calender's occasional assistance and surprising expertise in the past, perhaps weren't as coincidental as he'd believed. That however was a matter for another less hectic day. "As you doubtless overheard, I have no idea how or what caused this enchantment. However I'd like to offer you both a position in our burgeoning organisation. Detective Lockley, if I may be blunt I'm sure you're aware of the rampant corruption within your department, perhaps you'd be better suited to helping people with our group."

"You pay?" Kate queried. "Pay people to hunt demons?"

"Oh yes," Giles smiled. "And a lot more than a humble detective would earn. Probably around eighteen thousand dollars a month." Giles' smile widened. "Just don't ask for an advance."

* * *

Giles rubbed his forehead and yawned. As much as he hated to admit it, the last day had taken quite a toll. He imagined it would take quite some time to get used to the physiological and mental changes Halloween had wrought on him. All the changes were good, he had more energy than he'd ever had before, felt more alert, and more aware of the universe around him. But as good as all the changes were, they were still more than a little unsettling.

But the potential, the opportunities. Giles couldn't help but grin as he looked down at his plans for a computer. He'd always been a man of learning, but his study areas had always been history, anthropology, and mythology, he'd had little interest in the physical and life sciences. But now, the knowledge of a Time Lord who'd seen and experienced four lifetimes, who'd fought Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen, Judoons, Silurians, and Ice Warriors, who'd traversed the cosmos for centuries and helped civilisations on a thousand planets, raced through him, supplying him with idea upon idea, design upon design that would help not only his group, but perhaps the world itself.

And that was without taking into account the vast knowledge and experiences held by several of his companions. Oh the potential.

Giles turned, eyes narrowing as he peered into the stacks. "I can hear you there you know."

A tall, slender pale-faced man stalked out of the shadows. "I can hear you too, two hearts how is that possible?"

A thrill ran through Giles as his now perfect recall matched the strikingly handsome man to a number of drawings in 18th and 19th century Watcher texts. "And how is it possible that the infamous Angelus has a heartbeat?"

The vampire rocked back on his feet. "I'm not Angelus, at least I haven't been for a century. I was cursed by gypsies-."

"Ah," Giles nodded, Ms. Calendar's appearance made a lot more sense now, "of course." He nodded at the vampire. "Sorry, please go on."

"With a soul close to a hundred years ago, I came here to help-."

"And yet until you needed help you remained in the shadows?" Giles countered.

"It's not easy approaching a Slayer and convincing them you're the good vampire," the vampire replied. "But last night somebody delivered a costume to my apartment and I figured I should wear so I fit in when I went out, so I did. And today it appears I'm human."

Given his now Time Lord physiology, it wasn't a huge leap to assume that any demon who'd had the misfortune to wear a human costume would now be human. "And just who did you go as?"

Angel grimaced before replying. "Wolverine from the X-Men," Angel shrugged. "I've always felt a certain kinship, he's done foul things in the past and is trying to somehow make up for them, but he has to fight the anger, the demon inside." Angel shrugged again. "At least I guess I did."

"I haven't had time to catch up with Marvel comics just yet," Giles admitted. "Purchasing the encyclopaedias to Marvel, DC, Star Wars, and Doctor Who is a priority but I haven't got around to it. So humour me?"

"I'm pretty fast for a human, but not as fast as I was as a vampire, I'm about as strong as I was, I heal even better than I did as a vampire, my senses are even sharper, and it seems like I'm extensively trained in the martial arts and know even more languages than I did before," Angel replied.

"And I assume you want to help us?" Giles queried.

"Now that I'm here, sure," Angel nodded.

"I'll introduce you to the rest after the school day," Giles replied. "Until then I'll inform you of our current plans. They're rather ambitious."

* * *

The room was deserted but for the four of them, perfect opportunity for them to talk about what had happened.

"We shouldn't have done it." His best friend shook his head. "If we'd just gone to the same costume shop as everybody else-."

"But we didn't," his other friend interrupted. "And we've gotta deal with this."

"We can't stay here," he finally spoke. "You know what'll happen for sure any length of time."

"Yeah, somebody notices the changes," the quartet's lone female spoke, "and at best we'll be lab rats for the rest of our lives, if not dissected outta hand."

"What we gonna do then?" the first of his friends demanded.

"You've heard the rumours about the dude at Sunnydale High?" he replied, forcing his expression to remain calm even as his heart thundered.

"We can't tell him!"

He shook his head at the female's cry. "We have to ask someone, we have to trust somebody."

"And if he's the wrong person?"

That question he left hanging in the air.


End file.
